


Thermodynamics

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been smoldering between them all day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thermodynamics

It's been smoldering between them all day, heat and want naked in their blood, hotter than the summer sun. It's been hard - so hard - keeping it friendly and innocuous before their neighbors, avoiding the puzzled glances of the tourists on the pier.

It's one thing they hate about being in port, but they can't stay on the water forever. But now, at last, they're blessedly alone, hatches battened against the squall that chased the blue sky tourists from the beach.

Down here in their cabin, their space, the steadily rising wind covering the sounds of their need, they can forget that other world, forget everything except each other. Lost in each other's flesh, each other's souls, sharing their breath, desire and need on fire between them. The heat explodes, a towering inferno, stronger than anything in its path.

In its wake they're still, entwined, together. Joined at last, so close yet barely close enough.


End file.
